


look at you,

by MetaAllu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, If Adam didn't die and also was less of an asshole, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sloppy Seconds, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vibrators, but like also keith says no and gets ignored, like he's still an asshole just not as much, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: adam and shiro surprise their boyfriend keith with mind-shattering birthday sex. that's all there is to it.





	look at you,

**Author's Note:**

> i promised a twitter thread as bribery, and here i am. xposted from twitter.

keith's first birthday back on earth is supposed to just be him hanging out with adam and shiro, preferably eating chinese takeout and playing footsie, but of course the other paladins surprise him with a huge birthday party.  
  
by the time they get back to adam and shiro's apartment--which now contains several pairs of keith's shirts and a toorthbrush, as well as a red bath towel they bought for him--keith is in a foul enough mood that his two partners are doing that thing. that thing where they talk to each other with their eyes, and keith could just STRANGLE THEM.  
  
"will you two quit it?" he snaps.  
  
"quit what?" adam asks.  
  
"we weren't doing anything," shiro agrees, tossing up his arms in surrender.  
  
keith glares, and then he bears his teeth and hisses at them just because he can.  
  
he can see both of them fighting the urge to coo at him. he really misses being around people who are uncomfortable with his galra side. adam was until he found out keith purred.  
  
"don't be mad, baby," shiro begs, coming up to him. he scoops him up, smiling that stupid smile that makes keith's heart turn to molten metal and his limbs turn to jello.

"i'm not mad, i'm grumpy."

"we can fix that," says adam. shiro is already carrying him to bed.  
  
keith gets dropped down on the large bed, and then the two older men are climbing on after him. adam's hands go to his pants, and shiro's go for his shirt. they kiss at his skin while they get him naked, and then they're both sliding down between his legs.  
  
"wai--"  
  
shiro's prosthetic clamps down over his mouth.  
  
"hush. it's your birthday. all you have to do is lay there and enjoy," he instructs firmly as adam slides down keith's back, parting his cheeks and licking into his ass.  
  
keith bucks, and then he moans, because shiro's latched onto his pussy, sucking his dick and licking into him like a starved man. he grabs blindly for their heads, moans muffled by shiro's prosthetic.  
  
they spread his legs, shiro tossing one over his shoulder, and then the two of them are just diving ravenously between his legs, licking him open until he cries out and grabs shiro's hair with both hands, coming, and then trying to squirm away when the older man doesn't stop sucking on him.  
  
"sh-shiro, p-please," he whimpers.  
  
adam bites his thigh as he pulls his mouth away, and then he growls. "god, i can't wait to get at your sweet little cunt, baby," he says, and then he's pushing two fingers into keith's ass, thrusting mercilessly. "gonna fill your ass up, and then we're gonna take turns making your tasty pussy a creamy mess." keith's eyes go wide. "you're all ours. your pussy is all ours. every part of you is going to smell like us. we'll go to work tomorrow, and you'll be here all along, smelling like us, thinking about us inside of you, knowing no one else can give you what we can."  
  
shiro groans into keith's cunt and keith yelps as adam bites down, leaving another mark. he follows it up with several more before withdrawing his fingers and sliding a slim vibrator into keith's ass.  
  
shiro pulls away from his pussy with a final lick and then he sliding up keith's body, kissing him as he pushes into him. keith cries out from the fullness, from the too much of being filled up and fucked, especially by shiro, who is greedy in bed the way he isn't in any other part of his life.  
  
he takes and takes, impatient and hungry. he's slamming in right away, eased by his spit and keith's wetness, but it still burns just a little. it shouldn't be good, but keith is shouting anyway, nails dragging over shiro's skin as adam sucks marks along his spine and thrusts the toy in his ass.  
  
keith is melting into shiro, shaking all over, not quite at the edge, but then adam traces a finger around his stretched cunt and slides one finger inside alongside shiro's dick, and he comes with a shout.  
  
his orgasm deters neither man, both of them continuing as if they haven't heard keith's weak little litany of "no, no, no, i can't. oh, god. shit. no more. please. it's too much, it's too much, t-too much, please, no."  
  
adam slides a second finger in, and that sets shiro off, who growls and bites marks along keith's collarbones as he fills him with his come. he slides out slowly, and adam is right there to plug him back up, pushing the come that had been slipping out back in.  
  
"adam!" keith begs. it won't do any good. "d-don't. i can't."  
  
"you can," adam says. "you will. you're ours. i'm gonna fill you up, and then shiro is gonna fuck you again while i get ready to go again, while i stuff more toys into your slutty ass."  
  
"we're gonna make you so tight, and then we're gonna fuck you open and sloppy," shiro coos. he has another toy in his hand, a little thicker than the first one. he flicks a switch and it starts to buzz, and keith's eyes bug out.  
  
"no. no, wait, i--AAH!"  
  
his ass takes it, and it makes the other toy shake inside of him, makes adam's cock feel even bigger inside of him. adam, who's already coming, pulling out quickly and getting off the bed as shiro takes his place, keith's pussy stuffed all over again.  
  
"how many do you think you can take before they all pop out, keith?" adam asks when he comes back. keith whimpers. adam lubes another toy and prods at his ass, pushing it in as keith rockets towards another orgasm, screaming out a breathless "takashi!!"  
  
the third toy vibrates even harder than the second one and keith's eyes roll back, trapped in the orgasm which crests into another, pushed on by shiro's relentless fucking and the toys inside of him.  
  
"that's it," adam says. "keep coming, and i'm gonna keep stuffing you."  
  
keith tries to talk, but all that manages to come out of him is a wail as another one slides in. they're all about the size of a finger, and keith's taken both of them in his ass, but he still feels so full he can't breath, can't stop coming.  
  
"green?" shiro inquires quietly into his ear. keith nods, and then shiro comes inside of him again. the mess is spilling out with each thrust now and adam clicks his tongue in disappointment.  
  
"look at you. maybe you're not plugged tight enough."  
  
keith shrieks, but adam ignores him, spreading his legs, pushing two fingers back into his pussy, then a third. keith comes AGAIN like that, and then adam pushes his cock in next to shiro's, which is already halfway to hard again and keith starts to sob.  
  
he can't make words, can't do anything but takes it, clawing at shiro's back so hard he's sure it's bloody. he's just screaming, thrashing between them as much as he can with them holding him down.  
  
they use him until they both come again, and then they shove at each other to greedily eat their combined mess out of him, a final orgasm ripped from him as shiro sucks his dick and adam moans into his hole.

**Author's Note:**

> come play on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/fishgrayson).


End file.
